aku, si hantu
by hiirei
Summary: Mungkin juga, hobiku ini yang membuat para manusia itu tidak tahan berada di sini. [Choro's Month 1/6]


aku, si hantu

Osomatsu-san (c) Akatsuka Fujio

Dibuat untuk kesenangan semata, tidak ada keuntungan lainnya yang didapatkan.

 **[01/03 — OsoChoro Day]**

.

.

.

Kata para manusia, aku ini hantu. Makhluk halus—atau gaib—yang berada di antara dunia manusia dan dunia kekal. Makhluk yang seharusnya tidak ada di dunia mereka, yang keberadaannya dapat menakutkan beberapa manusia, dan hanya dapat dilihat oleh sebagian manusia atau dalam keadaan tertentu.

Aku hantu. Tepatnya, hantu penghuni. Tempat yang kuhuni adalah sebuah kamar sewa murah—yang biasanya ditempati oleh para pekerja dengan gaji rendah atau para siswa dengan pendapatan pas-pasan. Memang bukan tempat yang terbaik, aku sendiri tidak terlalu suka berada di sini, tahu. Penghuni kamar sekitar tidak terlalu ramah, aku tidak bisa mengusili atau sekadar berbicara dengannya. Ditambah lagi, jarang sekali ada manusia yang menyewa kamar hunianku.

Manusia-manusia yang sempat tinggal di sini tidak pernah bertahan lama. Rekor yang tercatat paling lama adalah seorang lelaki tua di umur 40-an—yang sayangnya, aku tidak ingat namanya—yang tinggal di sini selama empat bulan dan sepuluh hari.

Hingga suatu hari, _dia_ datang, dengan beberapa kardus berisi barang-barangnya.

Dia terlihat seperti manusia-manusia lainnya. Uhh ... hanya saja sedikit rapi dan tidak suka bermalas-malasan. Aku sedikit penasaran ingin melihat wajahnya tersenyum—habisnya baru kali ini aku melihat manusia dengan bibir tertekuk setiap saat. Sepertinya dia juga mudah marah, karena kedua alisnya seringkali bertaut dan tekukkan bibirnya semakin menjadi sebelum akhirnya dia mengeluarkan kata-kata amarah.

Aku ini hantu. Hantu penghuni. Dan, untuk sedikit informasi, aku ini hantu yang jahil. (Mungkin ini menjadi penyebab mengapa manusia yang pernah menyewa kamar ini tidak pernah bertahan lama. Hah.)

Hobiku adalah—

"Aaaah!" Lelaki itu berteriak. Ah, aku lupa. Namanya Choromatsu. "Di mana buku itu berada?!"

Mataku memerhatikannya membuka lemari, mencari-cari di dalam laci, di dalam gulungan _futon_ , di dalam tas kerja. Aku memerhatikan wajahnya yang sedikit merah dan berkeringat, kedua alisnya tertaut dan bibirnya tertekuk. Tangannya terus membuka, menggeser, melempar semua hal untuk mencari sebuah buku tulis. Aku tidak terlalu mengerti apa buku ini penting atau tidak, namun yang jelas dia mencatat sesuatu hal yang panjang kemarin.

"Aku yakin aku meletakkannya di atas meja," gumamnya.

Bagaimana, ya ... dia tidak salah, sih. Dia memang meletakkannya di atas meja, yang kini sudah berserakan barang-barang setelah dia mengobrak-abrik untuk mencari buku itu. Buku yang dia cari memang seharusnya ada di sana.

... Tapi aku menyembunyikannya.

Hobiku adalah menghilangkan barang. Membuat barang yang sedang dibutuhkan tidak terlhat, membiarkan kalian mencarinya hingga berjamjam, lalu mengembaikannya tepat di depan mata kalian.

Choromatsu mendudukkan dirinya, matanya menatap sekeliling kamar. Apa dia sudah lelah mencari? Mungkin sudah saatnya aku mengembalikan buku ini.

Buku yang sedari tadi Choromatsu cari kuletakkan di atas meja, persis di tempat ia menaruhnya sebelum aku menghilangkannya.

Awalnya dia tidak terlalu memerhatikan, namun setelah beberapa saat, dia menatap buku itu dan meraihnya, "... Eh? Bukankah tadi tidak ada?"

Biasanya, manusia akan terkejut. Tidak percaya, karena mereka sudah berjam-jam mencari di tempat itu. Aneh bukan, jika tiba-tiba muncul? Dan untuk beberapa orang, terkadang ada yang mulai percaya bahwa barang itu _disembunyikan_ hantu (mereka tidak salah, sih). Tak jarang ada yang kembali marah-marah, menyalahkansi hantuyangmenyembunyikan—jika seperti ini, biasanya aku akan tertawa di hadapan mereka.

Choromatsu terkejut. Kedua alisnya yang bertaut kini naik ke atas, dan bibirnya tidak lagi tertekuk. Setelah beberapa saat, kupikir dia akan marah, tapi—

"Terima kasih."

Dia malah mengucapkan itu, dengan tersenyum kecil, lalu segera meraih tas kerjanya dan pergi.

Aah, aku harap dia akan menetap di sini untuk waktu yang lama.

.

.

.

 **Tamat.**


End file.
